This invention pertains to a nasal mask. Nasal masks may be used to deliver gases of controlled composition, at a controlled pressure, and at a controlled flow rate, to a person's nasal passages, for inhalation. Gas composition typically is controlled to achieve a particular medical goal, such as anesthesiology or medication or oxygenation. Gas pressure typically is controlled to ease or assist the breathing process, made difficult for example due to high altitude or a medical condition afflicting the user.
The nasal mask described here is particularly useful with continuous positive airway pressure (“CPAP”) treatment for sleep disorders, such as obstructive sleep apnea. Pursuant to this treatment the user wears a nasal mask while sleeping. Gas is delivered to the nasal mask at a pressure above atmospheric pressure. This helps the user to breathe more normally during sleep. Further descriptions of CPAP treatments and devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,199,424 and 5,433,193, which are hereby fully incorporated by reference. The mask may be used in the home as well as in institutional settings, such as long term care facilities.
The nasal mask described here also is particularly useful in a bi-level or non-invasive ventilator. It may be used to treat chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), congested heart failure (CHF), and/or gastro esophageal reflux disorder (GERD)).